1. Technical Field
The following descriptions relate to an ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) configured to feed a plurality of stacked sheets placed on a sheet tray to a feed path one by one, an imaging apparatus employing such an ADF, and a method of feeding the sheets.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, imaging apparatuses such as a copier, a scanner, a printer, an MFD (multi-function device) having multiple functions of the copier, scanner and/or printer, employing an ADF (auto document feeder) have been known. The ADF is configured to feed a plurality of stacked sheets placed on a sheet feed tray, one by one, to a sheet feed path. Such an ADF typically has a function to automatically separate one sheet from the stacked multiple sheets and feed the separated sheet to the sheet feed path.